Random Act of Kindness
by Metatron85
Summary: Jade and Tori are on a date and at at the end of their dinner, Jade unwittingly reveals her softer side.


**A/N: I'm alive, I'm alive!**

 **I know, its been FOUR MONTHS since I posted anything here. My apologies. Between my schedule, personal stuff and a general writers block; I literally had nothing to show for my sabbatical.**

 **Save for this one shot to get myself back in the game. I promise a longer story is in the works (just working out the details because I want it to be perfect because you guys are all awesome and haven't stopped writing yourselves).**

 **I don't talk about myself very often but I wanted to give you guys an idea of what's been happening. Several people were fired from work so we have been dealing with a minimal staff. Then my car died so had to quickly get another vehicle to get myself to work. Fortunately someone I knew leased a car and gave me her old one.**

 **But the biggest thing, which was about a month and a half ago, was being contacted on Facebook by my sister who I haven't spoken with in years who told me that my mom died. The three of us didn't end on the best of terms and now I have no way to reconcile with her. My sis is giving me my space but I am still thinking about meeting with her. My dad is in town and plans to see her so...I dunno.**

 **Yeah, this spring into the start of summer was quite the roller coaster. It took a lot for me to finally brave the keyboard and actually write something.**

 **So please, if you liked it leave a comment or if you have questions, send a PM.**

* * *

 **"WE NEED MORE SODA, NOW!"**

Jade's head turned back to face the commotion at the table behind her for what must have been the twentieth time. Not that her girlfriend didn't notice.

"You're doing it again," came the songbird voice sitting across from her.

The brunette jerked her neck back to its original position, eyes locked with her date.

"Do you believe these guys?" Jade asked, her thumb indicating the busy table in the restaurant.

Tori had heard the noise since sitting down. Jade had already been at their table for ten minutes prior, utilizing the time to order drinks and appetizers. She knew what her girl liked at it made her smile like a goon to no end.

The table in question had about eleven people, four adults and seven kids. The grownups were scrambling to keep order while the children were running, screaming or throwing food. Meanwhile, this waitress not much older than Tori and Jade (likely a student) was running back and forth furiously to keep up with the constant demands of the adults. It seemed like every other minute, they barked at the poor girl for something else. Not one of the "mature adults" asked nicely; they just treated her like a slave.

To make things even worse, the waitress whose name tag said Becky, was also Jade and Tori's server. And it certainly made the singer feel bad whenever the girl had a second to breathe instead used that moment to check with them to see if they needed anything at all. Jade was curt with her requests but was uncommonly meek about it. The thespian typically didn't think anybody on this planet was worthy of special treatment from her. And that included her cheery girlfriend.

But Jade made the exception because that waitress was a great server. Despite looking clearly tired, she didn't allow it to affect her tone or speed. Becky smiled and took care of what Tori or Jade wanted within reasonable speed considering her other table.

At first Tori was sure Jade was just irritated by the racket from the kids. But slowly she got the inkling that Jade was sympathizing with poor Becky. But she didn't expect Jade to admit to having any sympathy, or empathy for that matter.

But the noise died down considerably, signaling to the other patrons that the rambunctious family was leaving now. Becky started gathering up dishes and napkins and other paraphernalia. One of the females of the bunch handed the waitress a card and she left. By the time she returned, the woman was the last one there. Becky handed her the card back and a receipt. The lady barely paid any mind to Becky and just snatched her card back, signed the receipt and left.

 _"Those fuckers,"_ Jade thought. _"They treated her like garbage and didn't even leave a tip?"_

That hit her like a punch to the gut. The thespian hated people like that and wished bodily harm on them.

"I'll be right back, babe" Tori said as she got up. "I will try not to take too long." The half-Latina made a face. "I wouldn't want to walk home like you almost made me do last week when I used the bathroom."

Jade rolled her eyes "You were in there for an _ETERNITY_!"

Tori walked off, sticking out her tongue.

Jade gestured for the check and Becky acknowledged her from across the room.

"Ten minutes and I am coming in after you," she mock-threatened to Tori.

Once her date was out of sight, Becky returned to the table.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Jade smiled and doing her best to be friendly.

The waitress looked around.

"Your date didn't leave did she?"

Jade waved her hand. "No, we just have a funny dynamic."

Becky smiled and handed Jade the leather folder that contained the check. The Goth knew it was her turn today. She took out the debit card and handed it back to Becky.

"Thank you, I'll be right back."

She left, Jade hoping that she would return before Tori did. Sure enough, Becky came back less than a minute later but with a frown.

"Sorry, but our machine is having a hard time reading your card. Would you like me to lead you to our ATM by the front door?"

Jade gazed back at the restrooms several yards away from the dining area.

"Okay," Jade nodded.

Becky led Jade to a small grey ATM and she deftly withdrew $100 which was typical for her. That way she took care of what she had and it never hurt to have a little extra cash in her pocket. She definitely preferred paying for gas in cash because for some reason gas stations take a few days to clear.

Jade raced back to the table and almost fell upon stopping abruptly. Tori was back.

 _"Fuck,"_ she said to herself.

Tori closed the leather folder and set it down once she saw Jade and smiled. Now Jade knew that Tori saw the amount of the check.

"And I almost thought you left me with the check and split."

"Vega," Jade sighed. "Even I know that tonight is my turn." She starts thumbing through the bills and notices Tori watching her. "Their card machine thing is broken so I had to get some cash."

Tori began to dig into her wallet. "I'll take care of the tip."

"No, no, no, no" Jade said, her hand upon Tori's stopping it. "I got everything, I told you."

Tori shrugged and put her wallet away.

"Shouldn't you make change or something?"

Jade stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You know, for the tip."

Wanting desperately for a distraction or some form of subterfuge to present itself; Jade quickly got up stuffed a few bills on top of the check and closed the folder.

"Let's go, Vega. I promised your pop not to bring you home late again."

Tori narrowed her eyes.

"You never cared about that before."

"Well, I just remembered that you're his youngest and he has guns."

The tan girl sighed and stood, accidentally knocking over her iced tea. Thinking on her feet (literally), Tori saved the leather folder from getting wet but her motion was so swift that the money fell out of it and onto the floor.

"Aw, dang it" Tori said, mad at her clumsiness.

Before Jade could scoop up the evidence, it was too late. Tori had already seen the four $20's.

"Jade..."

The pale girl snatched the cash and the check and threw them on the table and pinned them down with a salt shaker so they wouldn't blow away. With that, she ran out and Tori followed.

"What the hell?" Tori asked as they came out to the parking lot.

Jade found her car and leaned against it, folding her arms. Kind of hard to look nonchalant when the person you're trying to fool saw you lose your shit a moment ago.

"I told you I wanted to get out of there," Jade replied.

"What's gotten into you?" Tori asked. "First you kept getting distracted during our date, you then run out the door like you're on fire. And why did you leave $80?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Tori shook her head. "Jade, I saw the bill it was only $46. That's almost half, not counting the tip."

Then a huge siren went off in Tori's head the moment she uttered the word "tip." Then the pieces started coming together like at the end of an old mystery. Tori then looked at her girlfriend and couldn't help but get glassy-eyed.

"What?" Jade pressed.

"Awwww, Jaaaaaade..."

Jade dropped her arms, "WHAT?!"

"You felt bad for Becky so you left her a really big tip. That's ...so...sweet"

Before she knew it, Jade was caught in the tightest embrace since she first said yes to Tori asking her out.

"What do you want from me? Those other people were assholes and she busted herself. I dunno..." she shrugged.

Tori smiled, "Oh I know what it is." She then let that mysterious line percolate while kissing Jade deeply.

"And what's that?"

The tan girl pointed to Jade's chest.

"A heart. You have a very big one but it's scared to come out."

Jade groaned and plopped into the driver seat, waiting for her geeky girlfriend. There was about a million kisses in her future and pretending she didn't look forward to that was an exhausting front to maintain. Tori is beginning to wear her down. Eventually, Jade will grow tired of keeping up appearances with her ice queen persona. Soon the world would know about the soft, compassionate Jade West.

"Somebody shoot me."


End file.
